One Night She Told Him
by Spikes Bint
Summary: Set at the end of a conversation between Buffy & Spike in First Date


A/N set at the end of the conversation between Spike and Buffy in "First Date" Season 7  
One Night She Told Him  
  
Buffy sat alone in the darkened room; the only light came from a couple of lamps in the corner. Spike entered the room; he paused before walking over to the sofa to seat himself next to Buffy. She glanced tentatively at him from beneath her long lashes.  
  
"Any one tell you about what happened round here tonight" Spike asked her.  
  
"Willow did.the first is back in the mix" Buffy replied  
  
"It spoke to the little boy; said it wasn't time for me yet" Said Spike.  
  
He looked over at Buffy and continued "I should move out; leave town, before it is time for me".  
  
Buffy looked down at her hands before looking up at him "No you have to stay" She answered  
  
At her words, Spike looked away before he answered her "Ah so you got another demon fighter now?"  
  
"That's not why I need you here" said Buffy.  
  
She had his full attention with these softly spoken words, and he turned his head back towards her, puzzlement written all over his face.  
  
"Why's that then?" He asked, barely allowing him self to hope.  
  
"Cos I am not ready for you to not be here" She supplied.  
  
Spike looked at her in surprise and confusion, he almost wondered if he had imagined that last sentence. She continued to regard him. They were the most revealing words she had ever spoken to him, after so much rejection his brain was having trouble absorbing the thought that she needed him. What was she doing going on a date with that bloody principle then he asked himself.  
  
His unspoken question tumbled past his lips before he had thought to check it.  
  
"Where does the principle fit in?" he asked, locking gazes with her.  
  
As she continued to be silent Spike sighed and looked away. Great! He thought, things had just started to get interesting and she had gone all silent on him.  
  
He thought he heard a sob; turning to face Buffy, he saw her bowed head.  
  
"What is it luv?" He asked, touching her blonde locks, he moved closer to her and placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his own.  
  
Her tearstained face was his undoing, he could not help leaning forward and placing his lips on the streaks of moisture running down her face. He put his arm around her and pulled her head down onto his shoulder.  
  
"Ssshhh, pet, everything will be okay," he soothed.  
  
Buffy's head shot up off his shoulder at the words.  
  
"Spike I am so sorry". She sighed.  
  
"What for luv?" He asked.  
  
"I have been such a bitch to you since you regained your soul; you asked me where the principle fits in, he doesn't, I went out with him to find out more about him," she sobbed.  
  
Spike couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at her words. Buffy ignored the gesture and continued.  
  
"There are a lot of things that don't add up about him, ever heard the saying keep your friends close but your enemies even closer? I am still not sure which category he falls into," She explained.  
  
"I understand pet, a bit like our past history wouldn't you say?" he asked.  
  
" No I don't think so, I always knew what you were and I know what you have not been for a long time now," She smiled.  
  
He lifted her tiny hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"I stopped thinking of you as the enemy long ago" She said.  
  
Spike remained silent sensing the need in her to talk while he listened, he was a captive audience, as she looked into his eyes and continued.  
  
"Last year when we were lovers," She breathed colour flooding her cheeks at the memories those words evoked.  
  
"I know I said I was using you, but that wasn't the real truth, yes I was ashamed of our relationship, but I should of spent less time worrying about what my friends would think of me; and more about the 'man' I loved," She finished looking up at him shyly.  
  
Spike returned her gaze in wonder, hardly daring to believe the love shining out of her beautiful green eyes as she looked at him. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes it's you I am talking about; I love you Spike," she said.  
  
He pulled her into the circle of his arms and caught her lips up in a hard kiss, which left them both breathless.  
  
"Buffy I love you too, but you already know that," he murmured against her skin.  
  
She couldn't believe he had given her another chance, she sighed with contentment as he reclaimed her lips.  
  
Dawn entered the living room, looking for Buffy, she stopped short at the doorway. A huge grin spread across her face as she spied the couple engrossed with each other on the couch. She made a hasty exit leaving them to be alone. The entire world could be ending any day soon, who knew who would live or die in their battle against the first evil. They deserved some happiness whether it was just for a little while or the rest of their lives.  
  
THE END 


End file.
